


Youngest Parker

by WhiteWolf14



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Brother-Sister Relationships, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Kai's younger sister, Parker Sister, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14
Summary: They left her to die.But she survived...Will she seek revenge or will she leave her past behind her?Or will her brother decide for her?Read and find out
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore & Original Female Character(s), Josette "Jo" Laughlin & Original Female Character(s), Liv Parker & Original Female Character(s), Luke Parker & Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Cast

Barbara Palvin as Eliana Denova

**"I have only one thing to say to you...go to hell."**

* * *

Bridget Satterlee as Brooklyn Millor

**"I will never abandon Lia like you did.** **_Ever_ ** **..."**

* * *

Chris Wood as Malachai Parker

**"You aren't alone, little sister...I promise."**

* * *

Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Josette Laughlin

**"I'm sorry Liana...I'm so sorry."**

* * *

Penelope Mitchell as Olivia Parker

**"Dad said you died in an accident, Elly...If I had known the truth, I would have looked for you"**

* * *

Chris Brochu as Lucas Parker

**"I failed you,** **Ana** **and for that I will never forgive myself."**

* * *

Christopher Cousins as Joshua Parker

**"Eliana...?"**

* * *

Vampire Diaries as themselves


	2. Eliana Denova

* * *

Birth Name: Eliana Parker

Adopted Name: Eliana Denova

Birth Date: June 8, 1993

Species: Aberrant Witch (Siphoner)

Faction: Gemini Coven

Father: Joshua Parker

Mother: Maria Parker; Adeline Denova (Adopted)

Brothers: Malachai Parker; Josiah Parker; Nathan Parker; Lucas Parker

Sisters: Josette Laughlin; Madison Parker; Abigail Parker; Olivia Parker

Nicknames: Lia (Everyone); Elly (Liv); Liana (Jo); El (Kai); Ana (Luke)

Personality: Pessimistic; Combative; Distrusting; Protective; Observant; Quick-thinker; Wary; Mischievous; Brave; Sarcastic; Reckless; Childish

Pet: Wolf-dog - Calia

Best Friend: Brooklyn

Hobbies: Running; Painting or Sketching; Singing; Martial Arts; Binge-watching Netflix; Practicing magic


	3. Brooklyn Millor

* * *

Birth Name: Brooklyn Millor

Birth Date: July 24, 1993

Species: Werewolf (Activated)

Pack: N/A

Father: Daniel Millor (Deceased)

Mother: Natalie Millor (Deceased)

Brothers: Logan Millor (Deceased)

Sisters: N/A

Nicknames: Brook (Everyone); Lyn (Lia)

Personality: Optimistic; Kind; Helpful; Loving; Excitable; Passionate; Determined; Protective; Adventurous; Nerdy; Strong; Cautious; Quick-tempered

Best Friend: Eliana

Hobbies: Dancing; Poetry; Writing; Reading (Comic books; Romantic books); Watching superhero movies; Exploring the woods


	4. Aesthetics

**AN: I do not own any of theses; Credit goes to creators.**

Lia Denova

* * *

Brook Millor


	5. Little Sister

* * *

May 9, 1994

A little girl was sitting in her crib, playing with her stuffed bear. She was only 11 months old. She looked up towards the door as it opened.

"Kai!" The little girl cried excitedly.

Kai walked into the room, towards his youngest sister. In his hand was a knife, held out of sight from the child.

Kai looked down at the girl, who stared straight back up at him. Kai had never been allowed to hold his sister or touch her in any way.

His father didn't trust him not to siphon from her. 

"Kai?" She repeated, looking at him confused. She cocked her head to the side and held out her arms.

Kai blinked in surprise.

Kai glanced at the hunters' knife and put it on the table by the crib. Then he reached down, lifting the little girl into his arms.

He shifted his grip so that one arm was under her bottom and his other hand was against her back.

She rested her head on his shoulder. And Kai stared down at the little girl.

He heard movement from downstairs and knew he had to get a move on if he wanted to enacted his revenge before his dearest father came home.

His eyes flickered to the knife and he was about to grab it when an idea came to him. He looked back down at his sister and tried siphoning.

It failed.

What?

Kai narrowed his eyes and tried again.

But nothing happened.

There was no surge of power and he was still magicless.

How-

Kai's eyes widened in realization.

"No..." He whispered in realization.

Was it possible?

He looked at the little girl in his arms.

Was she like him?

She stared up at him confused.

He glanced towards the door, then the knife, and finally back at his sister.

He made a split-second decision and placed her back in her crib.

He looked down at his neck, where two necklaces rested.

One was longer than the other on a thicker silver chain and had a black stone attached to it. While the other was shorter and had a thinner silver chain with a silver claw hanging from it.

He reached for the one with the claw and pulled it over his head.

He gently placed it over his little sister's head and let it hang around her neck.

Then Kai moved his hand and rested his palm on the top of her head.

"I'll come back for you, El" He promised.

Kai grabbed the knife and left the room.

The little girl drifted off to sleep, unaware she was going to be awakened frantically by her father a few hours later.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Two years later...

The little girl was now three years old, and she was playing with her older siblings, Liv and Luke in the living room when something strange happened.

She grabbed her sister's hand and suddenly a feeling of electricity and power ran through her veins.

Liv cried out in pain and she let go immediately.

"Eliana!" Joshua Parker shouted.

She turned to her father but froze seeing horror, disgust, and anger in his eyes.

"Daddy?" She called, confused.

"You're an abomination..." He whispered in horror.

After that incident, the little girl's life completely changed.

She was no longer allowed to touch her siblings or her father. Nor was she allowed to learn magic in any way, shape, or form. 

If she disobeyed, her dad would beat her...

Starve her...

Or lock her in their cellar in the basement.

One time he almost beat her to death after she accidentally siphoned her brother. 

She tried to control her powers but nothing seemed to work.

As she got older, the worse it became.

And the final straw was when she was six and she was caught practicing a fire spell.

That day was worse than any punishment he could have given her.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Eliana sat up in her room, fingering the necklace around her neck that she had for as long as she could remember. The rest of her family didn't know where it came from but Eliana had an idea of who gave to her.

She didn't know for sure but she knew it used to belong to her oldest brother. The one who killed the rest of her siblings.

He was a siphoner like she was but she barely remembered him.

The only thing she could remember was a blurry image of him along with five words.

'I'll come back for you' 

She didn't know if he said them to her but that was her best guess.

The reason she knew that it belonged to him was because she found a photo of him wearing the very same necklace along with another one.

Part of her wondered why he gave it to her...

Did he know what she was?

Eliana still had the photo of her brother hidden in her room.

Why?

She didn't know...

Maybe because he was like her.

Or because he was the only person who ever gave her something meaningful...

Her dad stopped getting her that many presents after he found out what she was, and the stuff she did get was mainly clothes.

She shook her head and tightened her grip on the necklace.

Her eyes flickered towards the door and she released the necklace and hid it under her shirt. As she knew that at any moment her dad would come into the room to punish her for using magic.

She tensed when she heard the door to her room open. Her dad entered and stared at her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Eliana, gather some clothes and anything you find important. It all should fit into your backpack" He ordered.

"What?" She asked, confused.

His eyes narrowed. "Now." He said, coldly. "Once you're done, meet me downstairs."

Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

What was happening?

Eliana got up and grabbed some clothes, shoving them into her backpack. Then she grabbed the photo of Malachai, her favorite book, the little blanket she had since she was a baby, and her stuffed bear.

She looked around her room, then headed downstairs, where her dad was waiting for her. He handed Eliana her jacket then motioned for her to follow him out of the house.

He opened the side door of his van and Eliana got in looking at her dad in uncertainty.

Then he got in and started the car.

"Dad, where are we going?" Eliana asked.

He didn't reply and kept driving.

Eliana looked out of the window, watching as the snow fell from the sky.

A few hours passed and Eliana fell asleep, with her head resting against the window.

She was woken abruptly by her dad when he pulled the car door open. She blinked at him blearily as he reached out and helped her out of the car.

She grabbed her backpack, looking around.

They were at a park that she didn't recognize.

Her dad brought her over to a bench that was covered in snow and sat her down. He stared down at her regretfully.

"Eliana, you have to stay here. Promise me you will not move." He said, gently to her for the first time ever.

Eliana was instantly on guard.

She wasn't falling for the loving father act.

"Promise me." He said more sternly this time.

"I promise." She replied as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

Her dad closed his eyes. "I know you will not understand but this is for the good of the coven." He whispered.

The coven always came first...

Always

Eliana stared up at her dad, a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Goodbye my daughter." He whispered and disappeared from sight.

He turned himself invisible, she realized.

Then she heard the sound of a car starting up and her eyes widened in horror.

No...

He-he wouldn't...

Would he?

Eliana shot to her feet, running towards where the car should be but there was nothing in sight. 

Her dad was gone.

He abandoned her at a park in winter...

Eliana felt her eyes fill with tears.

She was going to die.

Eliana reached up and quickly wiped the tears away.

Now was not the time to panic.

She had to find shelter or she was going to freeze to death.

She started walking down the road but there were no buildings in sight.

There was no anything.

Just trees...

Lots and lots of trees.

She had to keep moving and so she did.

She had no idea how long she had been walking, but what she did know was that she was exhausted and her legs were killing her.

She could no longer feel her toes or fingers.

An icy chill had settled in her bones and she was constantly shivering.

She couldn't keep going.

There was no way.

But she didn't want to die...

Eliana stumbled and fell to the ground.

She tried to get up but found she couldn't move.

It was like her body was shutting down.

Black spots appeared in her vision as she started to drift off unconscious.

Just as her eyes started to close, she spotted black boots coming towards her. She tried to keep her eyes open but failed.

Everything went black.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Eliana's eyes snapped opened and she blinked in confusion.

On top of her were a bunch of blankets that fell down onto her lap as she sat up. Eliana looked around and realized that she was in a living room, laying on a couch. 

Her eyes shot to the archway as a beautiful black woman entered the room. The woman paused when she saw Eliana was awake

Eliana's eyes went to the woman's hands which was holding a mug. The woman approached Eliana slowly.

"Hello there." She greeted, softly. 

"W-who are you?" Eliana asked, scared.

The woman's eyes softened. "My name is Adeline Denova." She introduced. "What is yours?"

Eliana hesitantly replied. "Mine is Eliana Parker."

"That's a beautiful name," Adeline said.

"I hate it." Eliana spat. 

Adeline didn't even blink at the outburst. "And why is that?"

"Because my dad chose it for me...and he left me to die," Eliana replied.

Adeline's eyes widened in shock. "Then go by a nickname." She suggested after a moment of silence.

Eliana went silent at those words. "Lia" She whispered, finally.

"That's a good name," Adeline said.

Lia looked at her hands.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Adeline asked, holding out the mug.

Lia nodded rapidly and Adeline handed over the hot chocolate.

"Careful, it's hot." She warned.

Lia nodded in understanding.

Lia began to slowly sip the hot chocolate and the two sat in comfortable silence.

Then, Adeline decided to break the silence.

"You're a witch," Adeline stated.

Lia froze and tensed fearfully.

Adeline saw that and stared at her in understanding. "I'm a witch too."

"Really?" Lia asked, quietly.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, smiling.

Lia paused. "I'm not a witch." She corrected hesitantly.

Adeline stared at her in confusion. "You feel like one."

"I don't have my own magic...instead I siphon it from others...I'm an abomination," Lia whispered.

There was an immediate change in the woman as she stood up and walked over to Lia, kneeling down so she was eye-level with the child.

"Don't you _ever_ call yourself that." She said sharply.

Lia stared at her in surprise. "B-but that's what I am. My dad said so."

"Well, your father is wrong." Adeline spat. "You may not have your own magic as the typical witch does but that does not mean you are an abomination"

"But...I'm against nature itself," Lia said. "I shouldn't exist."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be here," Adeline said. "Nature doesn't make mistakes."

The younger girl stared at the woman with tears in her eyes and Adeline pulled her into a hug. Lia immediately started sobbing.

And with that...Lia met the only woman she would ever see as a mother.


	6. Lia

(Lia: 6-18)

When Lia turned seven years old, Adeline officially adopted Lia.

And Eliana Parker became Eliana Denova.

But she went by Lia.

She loved her life.

Adeline homeschooled her, teaching her everything she needed to know. And Adeline helped Lia with her powers.

It started out slow, but eventually she learned how to siphon without causing pain to others. And when she was eight years old, Adeline attached powerful magic to the necklace that she had been given by her eldest brother.

The magic was able to regenerate itself as long as Lia didn't siphon all of it at once.

Which meant Lia would never run out of magic.

She couldn't believe how good her life was turning out.

But all good things must come to an end.

When Lia was nine, Adeline was killed by a drunk driver.

She had been devastated.

She lost the one person who cared about her no matter what. 

After the incident, Lia learned that Adeline left her all of her stuff.

And as it turned out, Adeline was rich, but she never flaunted it. Instead, choosing to live a quiet and simple life.

Probably because she was a witch.

However, Lia could not access any of the money until she was an adult but she was allowed to keep some of the items she was left by her.

Like Adelines Grimoires, and other keepsakes.

And once all of the arrangements were done, she was sent into foster care.

It was terrible, especially since she kept moving from house to house because she kept getting into fights.

And in her mind, she was completely right to beat those boys asses.

They kept trying to steal her stuff or hit on her, which pissed her off to no end.

And when she was 13 and in her twelfth foster home, she met another girl around the same age as her.

Her entire family had been killed in a hit and run, all except for her.

Her name was Brooklyn Millor and she was the sweetest and most innocent girl to have ever existed.

And that was why Lia decided to do everything she could to protect that light that burned so brightly inside the girl.

They became best friends and with a little bit of magic by Lia, the two were allowed to stay together no matter what foster home they ended up at.

Of course, Brook started to ask questions and after a lot and she meant a lot of pushing, she told Brook what she was.

Unsurprisingly, Brook completely accepted it and the two became even closer.

However, when they were 16 years old, a man tried to rape Brook and Brook accidentally killed him in self-defense.

That was when they learned that Brook was a werewolf.

The first full moon was horrible but Lia did everything she could to help. And when Lia saw how painful the transformation was she started looking into ways to help her.

Eventually, she found a spell that would make the transformation painless and allow Brook to be able to change at will, whenever she wanted.

And when Lia was 18, she graduated high school along with Brook. And for a graduation present, Brook got her a white wolf-dog puppy.

Lia named her Calia.

And the three began to prepare for college at Whitmore College in Virginia.

When they arrived they did not expect the amount of supernatural chaos going on in that town and of course, the two supernatural beings got sucked into all of the drama.

Lia definitely did not expect to see her older brother, Luke, and her older sister, Liv. 

Thankfully, everyone called her Lia Denova instead of Eliana because that would have been a dead give away.

She was really lucky that they didn't recognize her.

Even if it hurt a little.

But that was her only luck as she ended up dying at the hands of an annoying but hot British vampire named Enzo.

Then in even worse luck, Lia got sucked into oblivion along with Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore.

And that is where her story begins...


	7. 1994?

* * *

The bright light disappeared and the three looked around confused.

"Huh." Damon muttered, looking around.

The three looked down at their hands which were linked. And they all dropped them quickly.

Damon flexed his hand. "Well, that got awkward fast." He said, then cleared his throat.

Lia snorted in amusement causing Damon to shot her a quick smirk.

"You can say that again," Lia muttered, glancing around her.

"What happened? Where is everybody?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, ask the people who have been with you this entire time, and know as much as you do, what happened." Lia said, sarcastically.

Bonnie shot her a glare of irritation and walked away.

"Where you going?" Damon asked after her.

Then he turned to Lia. "This is your fault." He accused before following Bonnie.

"Hey." He called.

Lia hesitated, trying to decide if she should follow the people she barely knew. She looked around the empty cemetery.

Was she dead?

Lia looked down at her necklace that hung down the front of her shirt. Hesitantly, she wrapped her hand around it and tried siphoning.

She gasped as she felt her magic surge through her.

She was a witch...which meant she wasn't dead.

"Yes!" Lia shouted out loud.

Then, she looked in the direction Bonnie and Damon went.

They didn't know she was a siphoner...

The Mystic Falls gang thought she was a normal witch and she never bothered correcting them.

If they asked she would tell them but for now, they could think she was a witch.

She put the necklace under her shirt, hiding it.

She glanced around the cemetery one last time and took off after them.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

The three of them were walking down the street as Damon poked around in his mouth. The two girls exchanged a look behind his back.

"Well, I feel a fang." He commented. "I'm still a vampire."

The three looked around the town square of Mystic Falls.

"Either I'm a dead vampire, or Mystic Falls is no longer magic-free," Damon said.

Bonnie paused as she noticed something and Lia looked at her confused.

"Look," Bonnie said, staring at something.

They follow her line of sight to the Mystic Grill, which was still standing.

Where the hell are we? Lia wondered silently

"I definitely blew that up about an hour ago," Damon said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I mean, you could have hallucinated it," Lia suggested.

Damon turned to her sharply. "I did not." He disagreed.

"Why don't we see any people?" Bonnie asked, ignoring the two. "If we're still on the Other Side, we should at least be able to see the living."

"Did everyone die?" Lia asked, raising her eyebrow. 

Damon and Bonnie frowned at those words.

Lia's eyes widened dramatically. "Holy shit, did the apocalypse happen and we not know it?" She asked, pretending to be serious.

The other two stared at her in disbelief. And Lia pretended to be horrified but she couldn't hold it for long and burst out laughing causing Bonnie to roll her eyes at her.

While the corner of Damon's mouth quirked up slightly in amusement at the younger girl's antics.

When Lia stopped laughing, Damon glanced around again. 

"Where the hell are we?" He asked, worried. "And I don't mean geographically."

"I have no idea," Bonnie answered, and they were about to continue walking when Lia stopped them.

"Wait" Lia gasped.

They turned to her hesitantly.

"I'm starving." She declared.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry. You're a literal bottomless pit. You'll be fine for a few hours while we figure out where the hell we are." He said, like a parent talking to his child.

"Hours?" Lia exclaimed, horrified. "No, I'm getting food now."

She turned to walk away in the direction of a store but Damon grabbed her arm.

"You're an actual child." Damon sighed as he began to pull her away, following Bonnie.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

The sun had risen and Lia still did not have food in her stomach.

Stupid vampires...

Bonnie and Damon were walking down the street with Lia on Damon's back, giving her a piggyback ride.

How did that happen some might wonder?

Well, Lia's feet started to kill her and the other two refused to stop for a break. So Lia decided to be really annoying until they allowed a break.

However, Damon instead suggested her getting on his back and obviously she agreed.

Who didn't like piggyback rides?

The three continued down the street, looking around as they did so. 

"Ugh. How many more streets are we going to wander?" Damon asked. "Lia is heavy."

"You're a vampire." Lia reminded. "Just put your back into it."

Damon rolled his eyes and continued to look at Bonnie for an answer.

"How many times are you gonna ask me questions I don't have the answers to? Hmm?" Bonnie countered.

Lia laughed. 

"High five," Lia said, holding up her hand.

Bonnie grinned and high fived Lia.

Damon gave Bonnie a look that Lia couldn't see.

Bonnie ignored him and continued looking around and narrowed her eyes at the cars around them.

"There's something weird about these cars. " Bonnie stated.

Lia narrowed her eyes at the cars and noticed that they all looked old. She tapped Damon's shoulder causing him to stop and she jumped down from his back. 

Lia walked past them and studied the cars.

"Yeah, there almost all 20 years too old or more, and yet they look brand-new," Damon agreed, inspecting a car to their right.

"Well...vintage is in style these days," Lia commented.

"That may be but not everyone would have them. They'd be way too expensive." Damon replied, running a hand over a car.

Both Bonnie and Damon froze staring at a large white house in front of them.

Lia looked at them confused.

"You guy's good? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lia said, glancing between them and the house. "Or a ghost house" She corrected.

Damon ignored her, staring at the house. "And that is Elena's not-so-burnt-to-a-crisp house."

"Elena? The doppelganger?" Lia asked, confused. But once again she was ignored.

Rude.

Damon looked down, seeing a newspaper. He walked over and picked it up.

He turned to Bonnie with a weird expression.

"What?" Bonnie asked while Mia stared at the newspaper curiously.

"Look." He ordered and Bonnie leaned forward.

"Rare solar eclipse expected to be seen across 12 states." Bonnie read.

"Huh, cool," Lia muttered under her breath.

Damon gave Bonnie an exasperated look.

"The date." He corrected, tapping a certain area of the newspaper.

Lia paused at those words.

Why would the date matter?

"May 10, 1994"

Oh no...

Time travel?

And why did that date seem familiar?

Bonnie gasped. "Is that-? Are we-? That's impossible." She stuttered.

Then all of a sudden the sky started to darken and Damon looked up to see the moon going in front of the sun.

"I don't think we should be asking where we are," Damon said, staring at the eclipse. "I think we should be asking when we are."

Well shit.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

After the eclipse ended they headed up to Elena's house and the girls sat on the steps in front of the house, while Damon sat on the porch swing.

"I wonder if there's any booze in this empty retroville," Damon said, casually swinging.

Lia snorted in amusement.

Bonnie ignored Damon, looking around. "It feels so weird to be back here. I practically grew up on this porch."

"All right." Damon stopped swinging. "Talk me through it."

Bonnie turned towards Damon, while Lia got up and took a seat next to Damon on the swing. 

"Before the other side collapsed my grams said that she made a sacrifice so I could find peace," Bonnie explained.

Lia raised her eyebrows.

Huh, someone had family that actually gave a shit about them...wonder what that was like.

"The part where you actually have a theory." Damon interrupted.

"Well, this clearly isn't peace. Otherwise, I wouldn't be stuck here with you." Bonnie countered.

"Rude," Damon muttered.

"Hey," Lia exclaimed, offended.

"I wasn't talking about you," Bonnie said to Lia. "Just Damon."

"Oh...that makes sense." Lia nodded in understand.

Damon frowned at Lia. "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side."

"Well, clearly she prefers me," Bonnie smirked.

"Nooo," Damon disagreed. "Lia, tell her how you like me better."

Both turned to her and stared at her expectantly.

"Uhh..." Lia looked between the two. "Why do I feel like a child having to choose between their mom and dad?"

That snapped them both out of whatever that was.

"Nevermind." Damon dismissed, turning back to Bonnie. "Continue."

"She must have, I don't know...sent me somewhere. And when I held you're guy's hands, I took you with me." Bonnie theorized.

"Well, did she happen to whisper a safe word in her last breaths? A clue maybe?" Damon asked, leaning forward onto his knees. "A witchy path out of here?"

"Can't you guys just be happy we're alive and not where ever, everyone else went?" Lia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No" Damon replied annoyed. "Not if we're trapped wherever this is forever."

"Ok then," Lia muttered.

Bonnie stood up and looked at Damon. "No, she didn't but Lia's right, at least we're alive."

Lia grinned at Bonnie and Bonnie gave her a nod before turning back to Damon.

"Besides, if we got here by magic, magic should get us out," Bonnie said, but shortly after started frowning.

"And that frown that's not upside down is telling me what?" Damon asked.

Bonnie sighed and turned to look at an unlit candle.

"Phesmatos incendia." Bonnie chanted.

They all stared at the candle but nothing happened.

"Still can't do magic." Damon realized. Then he paused realizing there was another witch. "Lia, you try."

Bonnie looked at Lia in surprise, having forgotten that she was a witch as well.

Lia looked between the two of them. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Damon snapped. "Try."

"Whatever," Lia muttered, turning to the candle.

She stared at it and focused her magic, picturing what she wanted to happen.

"You gonna chant some witch-woo or what?" Damon asked and Bonnie shushed him.

The candle-lit.

"Oh..." Damon muttered.

"Now we have to find out how to get the hell out of here." Bonnie declared, smiling at Lia.

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked.

"We have to find the spell or door to this place," Bonnie explained.

"And I will repeat, how do we do that?" Damon inquired.

"I don't know, okay!" Bonnie shouted. "I don't know."

There was a long silence.

"We're screwed," Lia stated.

Damon face-palmed

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Damon and Lia, we're now at the boarding house. And Damon was flipping pancakes, dancing along to the radio.

Lia was watching him amused from where she sat on the countertop. But she glanced towards the entrance hearing the door open and close.

It was Bonnie.

"I didn't know you cooked," Bonnie stated, entering the room.

"I don't" Damon responded. "How'd you sleep? Me, not good. My 1994 mattress was very lumpy. What'd you got there?"

"Oh," Bonnie exclaimed. "Miss cuddles. I lost her when I was 9. But I went into my house last night and there she was. I also found this at my grams' house. Her old grimoire." 

Lia wondered when she should interrupt and tell them, she was leaving.

"Yeah, well, I found this," Damon replied, drinking his bottle of bourbon. "I drank it last year when Ric died."

Did everyone die in this town?

"So we're in this snapshot of another time or something." Bonnie wondered. "Everything that existed in 1994...still exists."

"For better or for worse," Damon said, holding up a CD and kissing it. He put it in the stereo but Bonnie prevented it from playing.

"Listen, there was a time when I couldn't practice magic. This grimoire taught me a lot. Maybe I can reteach myself." Bonnie said.

"Umm, why do we need you with magic, Little Miss Nova over there has some already," Damon questioned.

"True." Lia agreed.

"I know that, but two witches are better than one. Besides, while we look for the way out, I may as well try and get my magic back." Bonnie said.

"Also true." Lia piped up again.

"Whatever," Damon replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, guys? Is it a bad time to tell you I'm leaving?" Lia asked.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Why?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Damon said, narrowing his eyes at Lia.

"I going to go searching for a way out. As Bonnie said, this is like a snapshot of a time period so there must be thousands of grimoires around the world, right now. One of them has to have something." Lia explained.

"That makes sense, a better plan than useless over here, but how will we keep in contact with you?" Damon asked.

"These are my digits for a pager I stole from one of the stores I saw. Page me and I'll find a phone to call you." Lia said, handing Damon a slip of paper.

"Fine." Damon agreed.

"Be careful, Lia. We don't know what's out there." Bonnie said.

Lia nodded. "I will be. I promise."

Just as she said that the sky darkened outside and the three looked up at the skylight to see an eclipse.

"Bonnie, look at the date on the paper," Damon ordered.

Bonnie picked it up and gasped. "May 10, 1994."

"Same day as yesterday."

"Shit." Lia cursed.

"We're living the same day all over again." Bonnie realized.

"Well, that proves it. We're in hell." Damon declared.

"Uhhh, well nice seeing you guys. Peace out." Lia exclaimed and grabbed her backpack that she left on the ground and exited the boarding house.


	8. Prison World

* * *

(3 months, 3 weeks later)

\--Hillsboro, Oregon--

Lia looked down at her phone and turned it on.

Over the last 3 months, she had only been turning it on to take pictures of the places she's been and to save battery.

She went to Washington, DC in the first few days.

While she was there, she checked out the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial. After that, she broke into the White House and took photos of herself in different places in it.

She especially liked the photo of herself in the oval office.

Then, she went to check out the Declaration of Independence.

And she may or may not have taken it out.

After that, she headed to New Orleans and tried the food that was around.

She tried some baguettes and some other foods.

It was all fresh and Lia didn't have to worry about bugs getting into the food.

She checked out the French Quarter and stole some of the grimoires she found.

Then, she went to Bourbon Street just to get drunk because of the name.

After that, she went to Chicago and got some Chicago deep-dish pizza.

Lia now understood what all the hype was about.

It was amazing.

When that was done, she headed to New York.

She 'shopped' -not like she's actually paying for anything- through the stores in Time Square. Then, she went to Central Park but there wasn't anything she could do.

On the next day, she went to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building.

Then, she went to see some Art Museums.

When she finally got bored, she went to the docks and figured out how to work a boat. Before she left, she gathered a bunch of supplies in case she got lost or something.

But she thankfully didn't.

It took her a few days to get to England.

And while she was in Europe, she went to Greece, Rome, Portugal, Spain, France, Africa, Germany, Japan, Australia, and China.

When all was said and done she returned to the states.

She wanted to check out Adeline's house for any grimoires.

Lia now had collected over 35 grimoires in her travels but none of them had anything on strange snapshots of time or alternate universes.

Well, one thing for sure, she would have some fun learning the spells in the grimoires, even if they were useless in the thing that mattered.

So far, Damon and Bonnie hadn't contacted her yet, which probably meant they haven't found anything either.

If they were even trying...

Lia looked up at the house she lived in for only a few years. She could still feel the magic Adeline had done to protect her home.

Lia walked up to the front door and used her magic to unlock the door.

She slowly entered and looked around.

It was so quiet...

Adeline's house had never been quiet.

Lia shook her head and began to look around.

As she walked the hallway, she trailed her fingers on the wall.

Memories of a young girl following after her mom like a lost puppy echoed in her mind.

This was the house she first learned how to be a normal girl.

On her left, she saw the closed door of the room, Adeline had given her.

Lia reached for the handle and pushed it open.

The room was medium size.

And had a queen-sized bed against the wall across from the door.

Adeline had used it as a guest bedroom before she found Lia.

Lia's eyes wandered the room.

There was an art canvas on the right wall.

Adeline had loved to paint, and Lia would spend hours watching her.

When she was seven, Adeline suggested she give it a try.

And at first, she was terrible.

The only thing she could paint was stick figures.

But Adeline was patient.

She was always so patient, even when Lia was being a brat.

And over time, Lia learned how to do more than just stick figures.

By the time she was 8, she was able to paint and sketch fairly well.

But when Adeline died...she stopped doing it.

It hurt too much.

However, when she was 14, Brook told her that if Adeline loved her, she would want her to do what she loved and to not focus on the past.

So Lia gave it a try and once she started, she couldn't stop.

Lia shook her head.

Now was not the time to be stuck in the past.

Lia left the room and went to Adeline's bedroom.

She entered slowly, taking in the familiar scene.

Lia walked over to the bed and knelt down.

She reached under and pulled out a chest.

It was where Adeline kept her most precious items.

Lia opened it, and on top of all the stuff was Adeline's most important grimoire, that held the spells that she herself had created.

Although, Lia noted that it wasn't as thick as it was in her time.

Lia shut the top and locked it.

Then she started to drag it out into the living room.

Thank god, it had wheels.

Once it was situated, Lia opened it again.

In the past, she had never really gone through the chest, except for getting the grimoires.

The memories were too painful and Lia never wanted to mess up the way she had organized it.

Lia saw a slip of paper out of the corner of her eye.

She reached in and grabbed it.

It was a letter.

From...

Joshua Parker

What?

Lia tore it open.

" _Dear, Adeline Denova_." Lia read aloud. " _I know we've had our differences_..blah blah blah... _Thank you for the idea to lock my son away in a prison world_.."

"What?" Lia exclaimed, and kept reading. " _I understand your animosity towards the idea, which is why I contacted a Bennett witch instead. My abomination of a son will never harm anyone again._ "

Lia ran a hand down her face.

What the hell did that mean?

What was a Prison World?

Lia instincts were telling her to look into it.

Where did her asshole of dad send her eldest brother?

But Lia had never run across Prison Worlds in Adeline's grimoires or in anyone else's.

Lia froze as she suddenly realized why the date seemed so familiar.

This was a day after her brother killed her other siblings.

And May 10, 1994, was the exact day he was sent to this thing, that must be called a Prison World.

That couldn't be a coincidence...

Was this the place they sent Kai?

Was he here?

If so...why hadn't he shown himself?

Unless he's waiting for something...or he doesn't know anyone here

She had to find information on Prison Worlds.

The information would probably be in a grimoire.

And if it was something her 'dad' knew about...maybe it would be in a Gemini grimoire.

Or possibly a Bennett one.

Lia frowned as she realized the only places the Gemini's kept their grimoires were their homes.

She grabbed the envelope and turned it over. There was an address written on the back so that Adeline could send a reply.

It was her old address.

Her first home.

Did she really want to go back?

She always swore she wouldn't...

Except, something inside of her was telling her to.

Fuck it...

She wasn't going to let her childhood trauma win.

It was time to stop running...

Then again, it's not like anyone will be there.

Lia shook her head and put the envelope in her back pocket.

Then she began to drag the chest to the car and heaved it into the back.

Then she got in the car.

Time to return to the home of her nightmares.

* * *

Lia got out of her car and stared up at the large white house.

She sighed.

She really did not want to be here.

Lia had to force herself to walk forward.

She climbed the familiar steps and freezing as she reached the door.

Hesitantly she reached for the door handle and used her magic to unlock the door.

She pushed it open.

_Creak_

Lia winced.

Slowly she stepped in.

She glanced around wearily.

If she was right, her brother was here in this Prison world.

But the question was where.

She walked forward, pausing as she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes.

Footsteps...

In blood.

Lia swallowed with uncertainty.

She walked over and looked down at it.

She continued down the hallway, taking note of the blood splatters as she went.

She paused, seeing the door to her old room on the right.

Lia slowly entered.

She blinked as she took in her old nursery.

The walls were blue, while the floor was a creamy carpet.

Lia focused on the crib.

There was a stuffed animal resting there.

It was a bear.

The very bear that she still had today.

She reached forward and picked it up.

"Mal..." Lia whispered.

That was the name of the bear.

The rest of her family thought the name was a shortened version of a cartoon character she watched when she was younger.

But it wasn't...

It was shortened, they weren't wrong there.

It was short for Malachai.

Lia didn't know why she had named it that when she was 4.

Maybe because she was revealed to be a siphoner like him when she was 3 and wanted a connection to him?

She didn't know.

Lia put the bear in her backpack and left the nursery.

She continued down the hallway and noticed a room to the left.

Lia opened the door and peered in hesitantly.

It was her dad's room.

Would Kai be upset if he came back to this room on fire?

Then again, it may just reset at the end of the day.

Lia entered and looked around.

More than likely the grimoires were in this room.

Lia tried to think where he would have hidden the grimoires.

With magic?

Probably...

Lia closed her eyes after siphoning a little magic and stretched out her magic-sense so to speak. It wasn't exactly that but kind of.

She was using her own magic to sweep the room for any magic that was already there. It should work as magic gives out energy.

Lia's eyes snapped open as she sensed magic on the back wall.

She walked over and siphoned.

Lia ignored the electricity siphoning family caused.

It had been so long since she had last siphoned Gemini magic.

The barrier that also worked as a cloaking spell disappeared.

Behind it, sat a stack of grimoires.

Lia reached out and grabbed them.

She ran her hand along the cover of the top one.

Lia opened it and began to flip through it searching for information on prison worlds.

Finally, she reached the correct page.

Lia leaned forward to read.

_The worlds repeat the same day on a temporal loop, though its prisoners are all aware of the fact that the day is repeating itself._

_The worlds have made duplicates of all physical matter at the time the spell was performed, this also includes magical objects_

_Despite the fact the world repeats the same day, items are still finite and don't seem to re-appear._

_The worlds can only be accessed by using the Ascendant, combined with the blood of a Bennett witch and the power of a celestial event._

_Prisoners banished to prison worlds are unable to die or age, as they are bound to the world as punishment._

_However, if they're transported to the prison world, this does not apply, as they have to be banished._

_Prison worlds are linked to the current leader of the Gemini Coven, such that if anything life-threatening happens to them, the worlds are affected as well (e.g. the merging and/or destruction of the realms)._

Lia's eyes widened at the information.

"Blood of a Bennett witch?" Lia wondered.

Were they really that lucky?

Lia sighed as her thoughts turned to her brother.

Kai was probably in Mystic Falls...

But why wouldn't he have shown himself?

Maybe he was waiting for something.

She had to get back to Mystic Falls now...


	9. Holding out hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Shorter chapter, the next one is going to be longer. Just wanted to introduce OC number 2.

* * *

Brooklyn Millor closed her eyes as she relaxed on the roof of her house.

She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. She barely slept -maybe a few hours a week- and her emotions were all over the place, but could you blame her?

Her only packmate was gone.

Her best friend…

The girl who was so damaged but somehow so strong. The two should have never been friends but in some strange way, they fit each other.

They were polar opposites...then again, they do say opposites attract.

That was definitely true in their situation.

Brook always looked for the good in others, while Lia always saw the bad.

Brook was quick-tempered and would react instantly if someone was mean to either her or Lia, which typically was a shock to others because she seemed like a passive and submissive person outwardly.

Sadly for those guys, her werewolf side was a tad overprotective and reactive towards arrogant assholes.

But she never really harmed someone unless they were violent first.

Now, Lia on the other hand did not yell or angrily argue with the jerks, instead, she made sarcastic comments and filed what they said away for later. And when later came, she would show her cruel side that was a little too childish.

What Brook meant by that is Lia wouldn’t hurt the person directly.

Typically it depended on what was said.

If the ass was just mocking them, Lia would destroy their lives by ruining scholarships, their social media, and by spreading rumors that ruined them.

Or sometimes she puts curses on them to cause them to have terrible hygiene, terrible hair day every day, or curse them to say inappropriate things at just the wrong times.

She was a vindictive bitch, and Brook loved her more than anything else.

But if the jerks said something incredibly cruel. Well, Lia’s dark side really showed then.

She would curse people to have stinging cuts appear on their bodies at random times.

Also to have constant migraines, or be extremely sad all the time.

One time, when a kid threatened to rape Brook, Lia purposely broke many of his bones at different times and made it appear as if the boy was just super clumsy. Brook knew she would have rather killed him but Lia always respected Brooks wishes to not go that far.

Then there were their hobbies.

They were so different but at the same time they crossed over one another.

For example, if Brook wrote a book or poem, Lia would make art for it.

Or if Brook wanted to binge watch some superhero movies, Lia would watch as well because she just loved to binge watch random stuff, even if she wasn’t that into it.

Then there was dancing, that was one of her favorites and Lia would always practice martial art beside her or point out things in dance moves that appeared very martial arty.

Then there was the bond they shared.

Maybe it had to do with her being a werewolf or they were just that close.

Sometimes Brook could predict when Lia was struggling or know how to find her instinctively. Which mattered right now to her because even though everyone thought that Lia and the other two morons were dead, Brook had a feeling she wasn’t.

But she couldn’t prove it, so none of the others listened to her.

Brook sighed, staring up at the night sky.

Lia would come back, she always did. Even when they were younger.

Lia was always there for her, and she held out hope that she would be here again. 

Even if there was a crushing weight on her chest telling her differently.

And if she never saw her again...she would hold onto the memories they shared.

Especially the first conversation they ever had. It was after Lia had saved her from a group of boys that were living with them at the foster home.

They had decided to start bullying her, so Lia stepped in, threatening them into backing off. After that, the conversation that issued started a beautiful friendship.

_“My name is Brook, what’s yours?” Brook asked, giving Lia an excited look._

_Was she going to regret saving her?_

_“Liana,” She replied shortly._

_Maybe if she was a bitch, Brook would get lost._

_“Have you been here long?” Brook asked, curiously._

_Never mind then, the girls definitely did not know how to take a hint._

_“Nope, just got placed here after I punched a kid in the face,” Lia said, trying to scare her off._

_“Oh, well I’m sure you had a reason,” Brook commented, smiling at her._

_Lia stared at her in disbelief for a moment._

_This girl..._

_“Right…” Lia said, slowly. Maybe if she upset her, she would go away. “Why are you in foster care?”_

_“My family died in a hit and run, I had nowhere else to go,” Brook said, pain flashing through her eyes._

_Oh…_

_Yeah, that sucked._

_Now, she felt bad._

_She didn’t like feeling bad._

_“Sorry,” Lia apologized, awkwardly._

_“It’s okay, I know they would want me to be happy and make the best out of this situation,” Brook said, plastering on a cheerful face._

_Ok, what?_

_“The best out of this situation?” Lia repeated, completely caught off guard._

_How was she so...whatever she is?_

_It was like she was a physical manifestation of sunshine._

_“Yeah, I mean, I’ll get to meet a lot of new people that I would have met before. And I’ll find a new family, one that maybe this time I won’t lose,” Brook said, looking hopeful._

_Lia wanted to scream._

_Brook was screwed, so screwed._

_She had to grow up._

_She had to understand how hard this life can really be._

_“Look, Brook, this isn’t an easy life. People are not nice, they don’t care for orphans. It’s about money for many. And holding onto that type of viewpoint will destroy you,” Lia said, with a gentle touch to her voice._

_“I don’t believe that,” Brook said, shaking her head._

_Oh, god..._

_“Then what do you believe?” Lia asked, exasperated._

_“I believe everything will be okay for us, I just know it,” Brook said, looking like she actually believed what she just said._

_How was this girl so naive?_

_“How are you so optimistic?” Lia asked, disbelief clear in her voice._

_“I have hope,” Brook answered, staring at Lia shyly._

_Hope?_

_She has to be joking..._

_“There is no hope in this type of life, you better get used to it,” Lia said, bluntly. Brook needed to hear this, it’s the only way she would survive this life._

_“But what if hope is all I have left?” Brook wondered, with a vulnerable expression on her face._

_Lia stared at the other girl, suddenly seeing through the optimistic mask she wore, to see the scared little girl that was hanging from a thread just underneath the skin, and at that moment, Lia changed her approach._

_“Then hold on to it...and never let go,” Lia said, softly. “Don’t let anyone take it from you.”_

_“But what if you’re right, what if I can’t stop myself from losing it or from someone taking it?” Brook asked, scared._

_Lia lowered her eyes, thinking quickly._

_When she finally raised her eyes back up the Brooks, there was something different in her usually cold eyes._

_“You won’t,” Lia said, with a determination clear in her eyes._

_“How do you know?” Brook asked, looking confused._

_“Because I’ll be there to make sure you don’t,” Lia promised._

_Brook's eyes started to water, “Does that mean we’re friends?” She asked, timidly._

_“I supposed, sunshine,” Lia said, softly._

_“Sunshine?” Brook wondered._

_“You’re a ball of happiness ergo sunshine,” Lia said, with a nonchalant look on her face._

_“I like it, I’ll call you angel,” Brook said, with a bright smile on her face._

_Lia furrowed her brow. “I’m no angel…” she said, confused but also offended. She was in no way an angel._

_“You’re my guardian angel,” Brook declared, with a pleased look on her face._

_Lia laughed for the first time in a long time. “Yeah, I guess I am,” She conceded, mainly because she remembered that the devil was once an angel, so the nickname may not be that bad._


End file.
